fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Gabriel is second seraph level angel and was second-in -command of seraph angels after Michael. After creat rebellion Gabriel got promoded to leading seraph, as Michael was promoted/upgraded to archangel. Gabriel adored most of time Michael and was and is still very stricly following Michael orders like Vepar follows Samael`s. Most say they are like same like, but after rebellion Gabriel hates Vepar and wants see her before her foot for begging mercy. It actually sad, because before rebellion they where very close and shared most secrects between each others. Most time you could find Gabriel and Vepar somewhere corner gigling and laughing like little girls and if you go ask what they laugh or talk? They simply reply nothing. In one mission Gabriel was wounded badly with figth Inuresihi. Lucky demon lord had manage to surpise seraph and delivered fatal blow with demon blade. Knowing Gabriel she would still not go down without figth, putted great effort but wound was severe and reduced hers powers greatly. It looked that Gabriel days where outnumber as Inuresihi laughed and was ready deliver final blow, but in final moment Uriel and Raphael arrived to scene to foil Inuresihi`s sweet victory. Howewer Inuresihi was not that easily giving up and he maded explosion to blow up half galaxy before vanishing from scene. Rafael and Uriel gotted few bruises for that, but where more shocked about situtation of Gabriel. You could not see her or sense her energy.... Gabriel was lucky, well, could you put that lucky if you fly few million ligth years to other galaxy and land planet where is civil war goin on? But for Gabriel it was luck, because Augustus one of beings which lived that unlucky planet notices Gabriel and taked her to safety. Augustus was scientestis and where studying many things in his life time. He also instatly knowed that thisn woman was angel and very very very bad shape. Augustus worked over 24 hours for operation to remove demon blade remains for hers body and stabillity hers condition. Of course Augustus was also scientestis who like to do new exprirements for his patient. Augustus was howewer person who do only test which will benefit patient in future and never doing test which would go horrible wrong. Augustus moditified Gabriel to angel-machine hybrid whit new energy core and mechanics parts which would increase Gabriel abilites more time than hers base was. Augutus was proud what he had done and prepared wake Gabriel up to see what she will think, but... Outside in nearby field was battle on going with two fractions figthing each others for peace and world dominaton. In field there was also young soldier named Lumiere which was figthing for freedom. All figthing was howewer stop quicly as brigth light covered eveyrhing bringing finally silnece to war sound which was been playing few tens years... Later Lumiere waked up and found himself alone in battle field only himself remaining as others lie dead. Lumiere was shocked, but know that he must get out there. On way he founded another survior woman Myecel and they both headed back to base, which was still operational, but heavily damaged. They looked computer monitors and saw from there woman with silver hair, white red dress, red mechanical sword whit six white wings standing alone field some time before vanishing from planet... Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles Heaven Chronicles begining | ''Heaven Chronicles rebellion | 'Battle for heaven throne'' | ''Heaven Chronicles Nephilim eradication plan Appearance and Personality Gabriel appears as mid twenty years old woman whit silver hair and red eyes. Before upgrade to mechanic angel Gabriel had silver armour, but after figth with Inuresihi hers armour was pierced, so Augustus gived Gabriel new clothes. After that Gabriel weard white dress with red lines and bottom black lines. She has six white wings which has cybernetic parts to boost her flying capacity. For these parts she cannot retact her wings anumore like other angels, but hers accerelation speed is more more faster than anu other angel. She can even accerelate her top speed faster than archangels, but loses to them at end speed. In heaven with other angels Gabriel is allgoing and very talking fellow. She loves to chad other angels about casual things and every thing else which comes her mind. Hers most best talking buddy is hers brothers Uriel, Raphael and Michael. She spend msot of hers time talking and playing with them in her free time. In battle field howewer Gabriel changes cold machine which will do anything to arcieve hers goal. She won`t hesitate take out nephilims, demons or any other who dare come front her path. She will howewer talk to hers enemies, but usually they end up bad way. Hers behavor changed after her upgrade towards her enemies and she is ready take them out fast as possible. Many other seraph and Michael think this was caused her trauma for letting hers guard down. Personal Statistics 'Alignment: Lawfull Good Name: '''Gabriel, The Leading Seraph, '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Female Age: '''It`s rude ask woman age, even they are angels '''Classification: '''Seraph, Angel-Machine hybrid '''Date of Birth: '''Unknow '''Birthplace: '''Heaven, Golden City '''Weight: '''I won`t ask that '''Height: '''165 cm '''Likes: Dislikes: Eye Color: '''Red '''Hair Color: '''Silver '''Hobbies: Values: Martial Status: Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Heaven, Archangel Michael, Lucifer the demiurge '''Themes: Mechanical Angel/Gabriel Theme! Combat Statistics Tier: 4-A Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Angelic Force Manipulation, Angelic Energy Manipulation (Multi-Solar system level), Matter Manipulation (Multi-Solar system level, Molecular level), Martial Arts, Space-Time Manipulation (multi solar system level), Reality Warping (Solar system level), Photokinesis, Light Magic (Type 2), Holy Fire Manipulation, Seraph Smite (Physical and range) Wing manipulation and Manifestion (can use wings as weapons or block attacks), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (High-Mid), Shapeshifting (Complete transformation), Cosmic Awareness, Resistance to space-time manipulation and reality warping (to multi solar system level and latter solar system level), Illusion Manipulation (Type 1), Energy Shield Construction (around his body), Angel Summoning (as leading seraph Michael can summon angles from heaven), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped with his own energy), Immune to Soul Manipulation (Angels don`t have soul), Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection and Miracles), Technological Manipulation (all tecnologies in universe and nanobots), Information Manipulation (In it`s purest form), Hacking (Almost every machine or computr in universe will bend her will), Explosion Manipulation ( ), Absorption (Energy-, Life-, Power and Biologial), Power Mimicry (After absordtion Gabriel can mimic hers opponent), Power Nullification (After readind her opponent information), Time Paradox Immunity (You can`t kill angels by killing their past self), 'Attack Potency: Multi-solar system level, seraph had been impued so much power, that is said if they want they could destroy all stars, what you can see in sky night time. Speed: Massively FTL, (both flying and reaction speed, over 100 times faster than ligth, has almost instant accerelation speed to her top speed) Lifting Strength: Stellar, with tactile telekinesis Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class'' ''(when amped his energy) Durability: ''' '''Multi solar system level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Melee, (With winfgs and sword), Interstellar, (With abilities and teleporting) Standard Equipment: *'Seraph Blade' *'Cyber Blade' Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Feats: Note: Work in progress... Notable Attacks/Techniques *'Nanobots: '''After upgrade she can use hers anobots to take control other beings and even turn other to robots with them. Whit nanobots Gabriel has created own legion of angels calling them as ``Speed Squad``. *'Cyber Bade: Mechanical blade which is connected to Gabriel`s system. It can absord others energy and even their abilites. Gabriel can absorb hers victim life-, powers-, energy and biologial data for her own use. *'Your data is mine: '''After absordtion, Gabriel can shapeshift to look hers foe and use their abilites freely. Thanks to her information manipualtion Gabriel quicly reads her enemy stats and negates hers opponents abilites weakness away. Still sometimes she cannot take all weakness away.... *'So this how they work and now they not: '''After reading hers opponent powers Gabriel can shut down their opponent powers whit her nanobots. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Immortals Category:Technology Users Category:Hackers Category:Information Users Category:Tier 4 Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Lawful Good Category:Fire Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Flight Users Category:Angels Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users